A Little Too Much
by vibeycisco
Summary: Needing a break, Team Flash goes to the bar to let off some steam. Caitlin finally found out the recipe for an alcohol for Barry. drunk!barry, friendship, humor, *one-shot*


**_This idea just occurred to me, so I decided to make a one-shot. Let me know if i should make more with this and any ideas you have for another story!!_**

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING.

\--

"I don't know about this Cait." Barry, Caitlin, and Cisco are sitting at the bar. They finally got time to sneak out of STAR Labs when Dr. Wells was out working on the pipeline to make it more sustainable for metas.

Iris and Felicity were talking at their table, with Iris totally talking up Barry, trying to get her to ask him out. She was always trying to mess with Barry's life in one way or another.

Barry smiled at Iris when she motioned to him from the table. Her and Felicity must be talking about him, he thought. "It'll be fine. I made it special," Caitlin Smiled brightly. Barry had a speedy metabolism, which meant that he burned through every type of alcohol there is. He can't even have pain killers. He's only 25 and his drinking days are over.

"Okay... but if this doesn't work... It'll just make my week worse." This made Caitlin frown. He didn't mean to be rude, but he has been having the worst week. The Rainbow Radar had made him do a bunch of horrible things. He snapped at his boss, almost losing his job, and he injured and fought both Eddie and Oliver. They weren't serious injuries, but they could have been. The worst he did was sprain Oliver's wrist.

Oliver still had a wristlet on his hand leaving small finger holes and goes half-way up to his elbow. Barry felt horrible. He had healed already, but Oliver wasn't as lucky as him. Him and Diggle had left yesterday, but Felicity stayed around to help wrap some stuff up at the labs.

"Dude! Come on. I know you feel bad, but you don't need to take it out on Caitlin," Cisco said.

"I Know, I'm sorry Cait." Barry said.

"It's okay. But you better drink that. It took me weeks to find out a formula that might actually work. I have a few vials of it."

"Well, here goes nothing." Caitlin and Cisco grabbed their shots along with him and they bonked the glasses together. The instant the drink hit Barry's system, he could feel his metabolism slowing and the alcohol instantly working inside of his system.

"Are you buzzed?" Caitlin asked enthusiastically, shaking her head from the shot.

"Yeah!" Barry practically screamed.

Cisco just laughed. Barry was a nice guy, but he really needs to let loose every once in a while. He carries the weight of the world on his shoulders.

"Gimme another!"

"Give me." Caitlin corrected sarcastically, laughing as she pulled out another vial from her purse. This time she poured this syrum into the strongest stuff the bar had, making it extra effective. The drink she had given Barry before had slowed his metabolism down, but he would still need a lot more than a normal person.

They all hit their glasses one more time, pouring the shots down their throats. "Whoa," Badry said laighing, "I feel funny."

"Dude. It's called getting drunk." Cisco laughed. He drank another shot. So did Caitlin.

"Caitlingimmemore!" Barry slurred.

"Wow. That was way more effective than I thought. I guess I finally found a way to slow down his metabolism!" She said gleefully.

"Caitliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin." Barry pleaded.

"Fine. But this is your last one. You're already drunk."

"I am not." Barry said, crossing his arms like a stubborn child.

"Yes. You are." She pulled another vial out, uncapping it and handing over to Barry.

"Wait!" Felicity yelled right before Barry swished down the drink. She joined them at the bar, stealing a shot from their tray they had in front of them. "I want to join you. Cheers!"

And they once again poured down the shots. Barry suddenly felt dizzy, and his vision blurred. "Hey guys, what do you call a scientist with a bag as a foot? A footist!" He laughed so hard he fell onto the floor.

"Barry!" Felicity yelled, running to help him up. Everyone else was laughing at Barry's horrible joke.

"Amazing! I feel like im floating!" He half-yelled. "You know... You should drink more. Then you can join me!"

He laughed histerically once more and fell back. This though, he fell into Cisco, who held him up. "Wow," Cisco said. "This is going to be fun!"

\--

After an hour, the alcohol in Barry's system still hadn't left. He had somehow managed to steal a few vials from Caitlin's purse hanging off of her chair. Everyone else had stopped drinking shots a while ago, not wanting to get drunk. Barry on the other hand, was so drunk that he couldn't feel anything.

"Hey, Barry?" Cisco asked.

"Hmmm?"

"What are you thinking about?"

Barry was staring at Cisco so intently it was scary. "Just thinking about how it's possible that your head turned into a donut." Then he burst out laughing. Everyone else laughed too... seeing Barry drunk was the best entertainment you could ever have.

Iris excused herself to the bathroom, haven drunk the most besides Barry.

After she left, Barry reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. Everyone watched intently as Barry started calling somebody, curious as to who it was.

"Hey Ollie!"

 _"Barry? What's wrong? Is somebody hurt? Dod something bad happen?"_

Of course Oliver's forst thoight would be that someone was in trouble. He barely got calls from Barry.

Barry didn't answer, thinking of what the answer to the question was.

 _"Barry, are you in trouble?"_

"Yes." He said simply.

 _"What happened? Do you need my help? Are you okay?"_

"Yes." He repeated.

 _"What? Barry, you'ee confusing me. Be more specific. What happened? Are you in trouble?"_ He repeated, worry clear in his voice. Oliver hadn't got to know Barry very well, but he knew he wouldn't call unless it was an emergency. " _Barry?"_

Barry answered by switching the call to a videocall, setting his phone on the table so everyone could see.

"Hey Ollie." He repeated, waving his hand at him through the video. He looked angry, seeinv that Barry was indeed safe, and surrounded by his friends.

 _"Barry, what's going on?"_

Barry just ignored him. "Hey Ollie! You're so big, your mama had to rip his whole stomach off to give birth to you." Barry laughed so hard that his face turned red, as blood flooded through his face.

 _"What? Are you calling me fat Allen?"_ Everyone else joined in with Barry's laughing, confusing Oliver even futher than he already was.

"Yes, But your muscles are also gigantic! I mean, look at this!" Barry snatched Oliver's arm and held it into the air for everyone around him to see. "I guess they have to be since you're the-"

He got cut off by Cisco, cupping a hand over his mouth.

 _"Barry..."_ Oliver warned.

Taking off his hand, Cisco carefully sat Barry down on the stool next to him.

"Oh... sorry." He said to Ollie.

 _"It's okay."_ He then turned to Cisco and Caitlin and said; _"Wait, is he drunk?! I though he couldn't get drunk."_ Caitlin just smiled and pulled another of the vials out of her purse to show to Oliver.

 _"So you're telling me that Barry just pulled me out of an important dinner, making me think he was hurt and in trouble, so that he could call me fat?"_

"Yup." Barry said happily.

 _"I swear, next time I see you Barry, I'm going to-"_ Barry hung up the phone.

"Well, that was fun." He said, standing up.

"Where are you going?" Caitlin asked.

"Karaoke." And with that, he set off to the stage.

"Oh, this is going to be good!" Cisco said, as they all sat down at the circular table.

After about ten minutes, it was Barry's turn on stage. He wobbled up to the mic, and the song started playing.

 _You're as cold as ice_

 _You're willing to sacrifice our love_

 _You never take advice_

 _Someday you'll pay the price, I know_

Everyone's eyes widened in shock at Barry's voice. Somehow, his singing was amazing! Even though he was drunk. How is that even possible?

 _I've seen it before_

 _It happens all the time_

 _Closing the door_

 _You leave the world behind_

 _You're digging for gold_

 _Yet throwing away_

 _A fortune in feelings_

 _But someday you'll pay_

 _You're as cold as ice_

 _You're willing to sacrifice our love_

 _You want paradise_

 _But someday you'll pay the price, I know_

 _I've seen it before_

 _It happens all the time_

 _Closing the door_

 _You leave the world behind_

 _You're digging for gold_

 _Yet throwing away_

 _A fortune in feelings_

 _But someday you'll pay_

But halfway through the song, someone joined him on stage, singing the background parts. The whole group's smiles fell when they saw who it was.

 _You know that you are_

 _(Cold, cold) (as, as) (ice)_ Leonard Snart sang into Barry's microphone. Cisco couldn't help but laugh at the coincidence of the song though.

 _As cold as ice to me_

 _(Cold, cold, cold) (as, as, as) (ice)_

 _You're as cold as ice_

 _(Cold as ice)_

 _Cold as ice I know_

 _(You're as cold as ice)_

 _You're as cold as ice_

 _(Cold as ice)_

 _Cold as ice I know_

 _(You're as cold as ice)_

 _Oh, yes I know_

 _(Cold as ice)_

 _(You're as cold as ice)_

 _You're as cold as ice_

 _(Cold as ice)_

 _Cold as ice I know_

 _(You're as cold as ice)_

 _Oh, yes I know_

 _(Cold as ice)_

"Singing my song Scarlet?" Snart asked, as he walked off of the stage, Barry wobbling beside him.

"I guess so, Lenny."

Snart froze at the nickname. Only Lisa has ever called him that.

"Are you okay?" Barry asked, turning a little too fast and lpsimg his balance.

Snart caught him, putting Barry's arm over his shoulder and helpimg him walk. "I should be asking you that."

Snart led Barry to the table where his friends sat, barely able to keep Barry from falling. "I think you drank a little too much Scarlet."

"It was only a few vials."

"Vials?"

"Yeah, I couldn't get drunk because of my fast metabolism."

"Because of your speed?"

"Yeah! So Cait made me some sort of thingy that makes my metabolism slower, and has _a lot_ of alcohol in it."

Len just smiled and helped Barry up the steps to the corner table they had. "Watch your step."

Everyone stared in shock at Snart when they got to the table.

"Hello Cisco, Caitlin... others." He said to Iris and Felicity. He recognised Felicity from the diamomd heist, but he never learned aho she really was.

"Who's this?" Iris asked.

"Oh, this is my friend Lenny." Barry said, smiling goofily.

"Friend?" Everyone asked, including Snart. Followed by a "Lenny?" by Caitling and Cisco.

"Yeah."

"We are not friends Scarlet."

"Then why are you helping me?" He questioned. It was only then that Len realised that He was still holding Barry, wrapping his arm aroung his waist, and Barry's arm over his shoulder. He hurriedly shrugged Barry off of him, letting go of his waist.

"Whoa!" Barry screamed, collapsing on the floor.

Snart backed away as Cisco helped Barry up, steadying him.

"What was that for?" Barry asked.

"We're not friends." Len repeated.

"Whatever you say." Barry said. But when Len turned around to leave, Barry snuck up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist, giving him a hug.

"What are you doing?" Snart growled, pushing Barry off if him with his elbows. He turned around to see Barry stumble to the floor once again. He put his hand out for Barry to grab, and pulled him up.

"Hugging you!"

"Why?"

"Because yoh look like you haven't gotten a hug in years." He said, his smiled slightly fading.

"Well, thanks Scarlet." Then he turned once more and walked away. "And by the way, if you ever do that again, I will ice you."

Barry just laughed and turned back to his friends. "Guys," he said, "I think I'm going to be sick."

\--

After Barry threw up multiple times in Cisco's car, which he was not very happy about by the way, the team brought Barry back to STAR Labs.

Iris was the first to leave the bar. She thanked them for the fun night, told Barry to drink lots of water, and said she's see him tomorrow.

Although they rarely ever used it, STAR labs had a room with multiple beds in it for when the many scientists that worked here needed a break, or worked really late. Caitlin and Cisco slept here a lot when Barry was in his Coma, making sure that nothing happened to him.

The instant the four friends made it to the room, Barry collapsed onto the nearest bed, out like a light. Caitlin, Cisco, and Felicity all changed into STAR labs sweatshirts and sweatpants so they would be more confortable for sleep.

Caitlin pulled off Barry's shoes and jacket, so that he would be at least a little more confortable. She also pulled the blankets from under hum and pulled them over his limp body.

\--

"Barry! Barry!" He could hear someone whisper in his ear. His eyes slowly drifted open, his vision blurry as he sat up. His head was banging, his loud and fast heart beat echoing through his ears. It wasn't as bad of a hangober as he would have expected. His metabolism must be back at full.

"Oliver?" He asked when he saw who it was standing over him.

"Barry." He staed simply.

Barry pulled the covers off of his body and stood up, instantly falling back down to the bed.

Oliver gave him a hand standing up, holding him until Barry caught his balance.

"What are you doing here?"

"This." Before Barry could even register what was happening, he felt a sharp pain in his left calf. He screamed in pain, waking eveeyone else up in the room.

He looked down to see an arrow in his calf.

"That's for calling me fat."

\--

 **And that's that. Just a fun little one-shot I wrote.**

 **PLEASE PM me for suggestions for more stories!**

 **Thanks for reading! RR**


End file.
